point where sky and sea meets
by jamesandrews1995
Summary: perseus son of hera and zeus ,Olympian god of heroes,time,wind and loyalty. sophia a beautiful daughter of poseidon and the likely child of the prophesy watch them as they fall in love and face the threat of titans king rising again pairing:percyx oc(fem percy(sophia )),zeusxhera
1. Chapter 1

Olympus  
Zeus sat on his throne at Olympus thinking about how much the world has changed since the time of his father Kronos .He thought of his loving mother Rhea . He wondered what would have happened if his mother hadn't saved him from being swallowed alive by his father. He also felt bad about his horrible treatment towards his brothers and his wife. The loss of his daughter Thalia ,few days back made him think of his short comings as a father and husband .He vowed to remedy that as soon as possible.  
A flash caught his eye and he turned to see his beautiful wife Hera walking toward him. "whats wrong husband?" asked Hera .  
"Just pondering about the past .what are you doing here love?" replied Zeus."I was worried .I couldn't find you anywhere .I thought ...I thought that you had found a new lover." Said Hera a bit coldly . Zeus sighed and replied softly ," I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me .The recent loss of my daughter has made me realize of all my faults. I am really sorry for everything that I had done in the past that has caused you so much pain .I promise to be a better husband ".Hera was shocked by his reply .She was afraid that she was dreaming. She truly loved her husband and it hurt her when he cheated on had always hoped to have a perfect ,loving family and now hearing these words from her husband made her feel really happy and excited at the prospects of seeing her dreams becoming a slowly moved toward her husband with a smile on her face and hugged him .Zeus was surprised initially before he wrapped his arms around and after sometime pulled away from her and gently cupped his wife's face and kissed her softly the kiss soon turned passionate. They quickly flashed away to their bedroom and spent rest of the night making passionate love.

Hera woke up next morning to find herself securely wrapped in her husbands arms .She sighed contently and when she looked up to see her loves face she was surprised to see him watching her intently with love and affection shining in his beautiful blue eyes ."good morning love"he said huskily .  
Hera smiled at him and kissed him and then replied"good morning ".Zeus then said"Last night was just you sleep made me realize how much I love and care about you .I promise I would never cheat on you."Hera felt her heart flutter hearing those beautiful words from her husband's mouth she then softly said" I feel the same about last night my love".  
Zeus spent rest of the week with Hera .They spent most of their time either by going on dates to mortal world or walking along the many gardens of Olympus. Hera felt overjoyed seeing her husband being so attentive and caring toward day while they were walking in the garden of Demeter , Hera felt a movement in her stomach looking down she could see her stomach glowing faintly. Zeus who was next to her asked nervously "Is something the matter love?Are you not feeling well?"Hera knew what was happening she was a bit scared about informing him but she felt she had to tell him so steeling her nerves she replied "I think I am pregnant" Zeus was shocked the words kept repeating in his head .Hera was really nervous. Not getting any sort of response from him made her think that he would start ignoring her as he felt really happy and excited at the thoughts of becoming a father again he felt as if the fates were giving him another chance to prove that the has immediately crashed his lips against his wife's and after kissing for few minutes he pulled back and said"You have no idea how much happy you have made me love."Hera was relieved by his response to her condition she also felt overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a mother once then called the entire Olympus council and informed them about Hera's pregnancy .The council was shocked to see zeus and hera smiling happily and holding hands. Aphrodite could feel that the love they have for each other had increased and she let out a happy squeal and said"oh I am so happy for you guys .This calls for a Baby shower" Ares felt somewhat happy at the thoughts of having a younger sibling whom he could train and spar then said"I can feel a haiku coming" before he could continue Artemis immediately hit him on his head using her bow and said" shut up you idiot.I am sure no one here wants to hear you horrible poems." "but lil sis.."he was once again hit on his head Artemis then angrily said"I am not you little sister I was born before you and helped mother delivering you""you spend most of you time posing as a 12 year old so I felt it was only appropriate to call you as my lil sis Arty" he replied pouting "Ahh you are a infuriating disgusting male pig"said artemis with a furious expression on her was laughing loudly seeing Apollo being repeatedly hit by his simple mumbled"great a god brat " and then returned to reading a wine felt happy that she would be geting a new niece or nephew .She said "congratulations brother" to said"be sure to eat cereals its good for pregnancy "to felt happy for his brother he was also a bit envious that his brother will be able to raise his child while he could not regardless of the fact that the child is a godling while his daughter Sophia was a demigoddess. After the meeting zeus and hera flased back to their bedroom and feel a sleep in each other arms.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later...

Zeus and Hera's palace ,olympus

Hera and Zeus were about to flash to a mortal restaurant for their date when the golden glow surrounding Hera stomach began to increase in intensity and she fainted .Zeus knew what it meant and summoned Hermes. Hermes after appearing said"Hello father ,I am not exactly free right now I have to make a few ..." He stopped when he saw his step mother lying on the ground.  
"Hermes go get you sisters Eileithyia and Artemis .Its time" said Zeus urgently .Hermes understood what Zeus meant and left immediately. Zeus carefully carried his wife to the bedroom and said" Don't worry dear , I have sent for Artemis and Eileithyia they should be here to assist you with the birth"He then kissed his wife and gently lowered her onto the bed.

A bright flash told him of the arrival of his daughters who had child birth as one of their domains. They knew what was happening and rushed immediately towards Hera to monitor her bright glow started pulsating and Hera slowly gained consciousness .She saw her husband looking worriedly towards her .She also saw Artemis and Eileithyia trying to send Zeus out of the room which they were eventually successful in .Hera knew that during child birth she would only experience a sharp unbearable pain and then it would over . She for once was grateful she was a goddess .She could not imagine going through the pain for several hours like how mortals do during child was also thankful that she did not look hideous cow like mortals do when they were pregnant .Her daughters held her hand and were chanting in ancient greek to ease the pain that slowly started to increase in intensity before it became almost unbearable .There was a bright golden flash and then it was looked down and saw the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen .The baby had blue eyes and jet black hair like his father and he also had her facial structure overall he looked like a perfect mix of his father and mother.

Zeus after seeing the flash rushed towards his wife to see his child .Entering the room he saw a beautiful baby in his wife's arms .He gently took his child in his arms and smiled he then asked "What shall we name him ,love?""Perseus" said Hera softly ." Perseus ...nice name dear" said Zeus. "Hello Perseus I am you father and I promise to be the best father one could possibly have" cooed along with her daughters smiled looking at this beautiful scene .

A month later...

Throne Room Olympus

Perseus who looked now like a 14 year old boy sat on a guest throne next to his mother and watched the proceedings of a normal council meeting. As a son of the king and queen of Gods he will become a Olympian after receiving his domains from the fates .Perseus already started his God training with Ares ,Athena ,Apollo and Artemis who were found of their younger brother .

Perseus had control over the wind and was also capable of using any weapon like his was intelligent and was complimented by Athena on more than one occasion when they she was teaching him battle was capable of communicating with wild animals and used this skill when hunting with his older sister Artemis .Artemis liked perseus and considered him to be more of a brother than Apollo ever was. Her hunters also liked perseus and considered him to be their little brother.

The meeting was interrupted by a bright flash and when the flash died out Perseus saw 3 beautiful women who said simultaneously "We are here to assign Perseus his domains".Perseus along with the other gods were shocked .Normally a Godling received his /her domains after finishing their training."what do you mean milady ?Perseus hasn't finished his training yet"asked Zeus .

"Perseus has sufficient control over his powers .It is important for him to become a Olympian God to fulfill his destiny" replied the fates. "Destiny?"asked Hera worriedly."Perseus will play a very important role in the Perseus come forward" replied the fates .Perseus stood up from his throne and moved cautiously toward the powerful triplets .The fates then started chanting in an ancient language which Perseus could not understand .After sometime ,Perseus started glowing brightly with a golden aura around him. when he stopped glowing , the fates said "Hail Lord Perseus, God of heroes ,hunt, loyalty,time and wind." Perseus felt amazing .He felt even more power then he was before. Aphrodite was drooling while the other goddesses excluding his mother and Hestia were blushing when he looked down he saw his reflection on the polished marble floor of the throne room .He noticed that he grew taller and looked even more handsome then he was then flashed away bringing everyone back to their senses.

Zeus then proudly said "I think its time you became an Olympian son "when he finished saying that a golden throne which showed scenes of the adventure of different heroes emerged between the thrones of his parents .Another 2 thrones emerged between demeter and Poseidon .one was orange in colour and the other was black with the arm rest made of human bones .Hestia was surprised seeing zeus returning her throne .Zeus then said to her" forgive me sister for taking you for granted .You deserve this more than my son Dionysus ."Dionysus at the time was sleeping with a wine magazine on his face Zeus along with rest of the council looked disgusted .Zeus asked Hermes to bring Hades .Few minutes later he returned with Hades .Zeus said"welcome brother to Olympus I know I have done things to you which were unforgivable .consider me returning your rightful throne to be a peace offering ."Hades looked surprised he never expected Zeus admitting his mistakes and returning his throne He along with Hestia nodded their heads before sitting on their throne. Perseus made his way to his throne and sat down .The moment he sat on his throne he could see every hero ,he could feel the wind and everything it touches .


End file.
